yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Girag
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | affiliation = Barian World | anime deck = Pressure Point | japanese voice = }} Gilag is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. A warrior of the Barian World, he was sent to Heartland, to acquire the "Number" cards. Design Appearance While he was in the Barian World he wore black robes with a hood. He also wore a mask over his face and its eyes glow with a green light. While in human form, Gilag is a very tall and muscular man with a green mohawk. He wears suspenders and smal pair of wings on his back as well as black fingerless gloves. He also has a thunderbolt marking on the top left-side of his forehead. He appears in a disguise of a second year student in Heartland Middle School, which is shown by the color of his uniform which is the same as Shark and his gangs. Personality Gilag is a fearless warrior who does not hesitate in his mission. He assaulted Fuma's gang by himself with no fear, holding Fuma and declaring he liked his eyes as they resembled those of a "scared prey", which also reveals he is sadistic and abusive. He has been shown at repeated times to hold people when he asks questions. Despite the fact he's a warrior he seems to prefer using others to do his work. He also seems to be quite arrogant as he referred to himself as ore-sama in one instance, which is an extremely egotistical way for a person to refer to themselves in Japan. He also seems to have a liking to manga, which is the reason he brainwashed Chitaro Ariga, and even attempted to draw manga sketches, although his designs were terrible. In addition it is shown that he likes to watch TV (So much that he even falls in love with a TV character) and that he goes to a bar called "BARian" to eat and relax. inside the BARian.]] Gilag's downfall is his lack of foresight, and his plans always tend to go awry due to a single miscalculation. For example, when brainwashing Tori Meadows and Cathy Catherine, Gilag neglects to take into account Shark's personality, and thus is forced to duel alongside Yuma and help him win. This can be attributed to Gilag's rather arrogant personality, for he thinks his plans as flawless despite his failures. Abilities Gilag has many supernatural powers. He can teleport at will like Vetrix could, and he can also brainwash people by using "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force". Those that he brainwashes maintain their personalities, but develop a devotion to serving the Barian World bordering on obsession. He has supernatural endurance, taking a punch from Fuma in the face with no pain. Biography History Vector, Durbe, Alit, Misael, and Gilag wished to gather the "Numbers" and destroy the Astral World. Due to both worlds being made of energy, they could not interact. The four are also incapable of taking "Numbers" directly. To accomplish their goals, they exploited humans such as Vetrix and Dr. Faker. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II .]] With the defeat of both humans, Durbe determined that they would have to do it themselves. He sent Gilag to Earth, calling him a brave warrior of the Barian World. Gilag appeared from a portal in front of a gang of thugs led by Fuma after Fuma mentioned wanting more power. He teleported through the crowd, avoiding their strikes. He confronted Fuma, who punched him in the face, with Gilag feeling nothing. Gilag hoisted Fuma by the neck and threw him to the ground. Showing a card, "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force", he promised Fuma great power and hypnotized him and his thugs, making them chant "Barian!" With Fuma under his control, he instructed him to go after Yuma Tsukumo. After Fuma was defeated, he retrieved the "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force" without moving and departed through a portal. 's manga.]] After Fuma's loss, Gilag furiously looked for Yuma, even threatening a student. He then spotted the pro Duelist Daisuke Katagiri who was visiting Heartland Middle School and followed him into the locker room to brainwash him. Katagiri defeated Rei Shingetsu when the latter got in his way, but was himself defeated by Yuma. Gilag's next attempt involved students from the school, with him brainwashing the Student Council President, Mamoru, who also failed. Gilag stumbleed into the school's Manga Research Club, where he brainwashed Chitaro Ariga. Gilag ordered Chitaro to find Yuma's weakness. Using his manga sketches of Yuma as a front to speak with him, he attempted to, but failed. Of his own accord, Chitaro spoke to Shark and determined his weakness due to his reaction to dropping one of his rings. Following Shark to the hospital, he saw the boy's bond with his Rio. Chitaro returned to Gilag and suggested they target Shark instead of Yuma, as he still couldn't discover Yuma's weakness. Gilag approved the plan before showing Chitaro his own poorly drawn manga sketches. Chitaro trapped Rio in his "fantasy world" using Barian powers and Dueled Shark, with Chitaro insisting that the whole Duel's outcome was already written in his sketchbook. He pushed Shark into a corner by threatening Rio, but Shark fought back after encouragement from Yuma when the latter found Chitaro's sketchbook. Shark's bond with his sister shattered the Barian magic, freeing Rio and allowing Shark to defeat Chitaro, ruining Gilag's plans again. not recognizing him.]] Still targeting Yuma and Shark, Gilag brainwashed the Ikebana Club and their leader, Aika Hanazoe. However, Rio ended up Dueling Aika in Yuma's place. Despite Aika building her Deck to counter WATER monsters, Rio managed to overcome it and defeat Aika despite her lack of a Chaos "Number". Later When Alit approached him, he didn't realize it was him, but after seeing Alit's cross counter punch, he knows it's Alit. Later he is seen at a bar called BARian, giving Alit advice. and Cathy. ]] When Yuma's friends had a massive argument, Gilag approached Yuma and suggested he host a "Sports Duel Tournament" to help repair their friendships. Yuma agreed and a Tag Duel tournament was organized. When the final Duel approached, Yuma and Shark were to Duel Cathy and Tori. Gilag brainwashed them with "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force" to attempt to take his "Numbers", but this plan was disrupted when Shark left the tournament early. Gilag was substituted in as Yuma's partner instead. This worried him, as a Barian, as losing to a "Chaos Xyz" would have the same result as Astral losing to a "Number". He and Yuma managed to work together to defeat them. .]] Several days later, he and Alit are training in the bushes, doing all sorts of exercises until a Barian energy ball came down from the sky. Gilag and Alit immediately knew who it was and correctly deduce the person to be Misael. He and Alit are given the Barian Sphere Cubes by Misael, and Gilag says that he can now use it to defeat Yuma. Deck Gilag uses a Pressure Point Deck consisting of the "Hand" archetype. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters